


Mis manos

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, temporada 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Venga, Ziva," le había dicho horas antes. "Venga, Ziva," y de pronto todo era tan fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mis manos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/810558) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka). 



Todo comenzó con los habituales quejidos y resuellos que se habían convertido en la sinfonía de su despertar de madrugada. Encender la luz, comprobar la hora, gruñir, una vuelta, otra vuelta y vuelta a empezar. Solo que esta vez había ido un poco más lejos. “Venga, Ziva,” se dijo, burlándose de sí misma. “Venga, Ziva.” Igual que él.

Respiró hondo y notó que aún conservaba algo de su olor en la piel y el pelo. Hacía tanto calor bajo el tejado de hojalata. Seis horas juntos y enlatados como sardinas, igual que esa otra vez cuando apenas se conocían. Sin embargo, las bromas habían sido distintas. Y sus ojos verdes y azules. Y el sonido de su voz queda.

“Venga, Ziva.”

Acostumbrada a actuar por instinto, no llegó a cuestionarse sus razones ni sus movimientos. Verde y azul, pelo castaño claro, sonrisa del millón. ¿Qué tal sería con sus manos en lugar de con las propias? Cerró los ojos y ahí estaba, mirándola con orgullo y lujuria. Le acariciaría el cabello para luego pasearse por su cuerpo como si fuera un patio de recreo solo para él. Jadeó. Tenía el pecho demasiado peludo, pero, ¿quién había dicho que aquello no resultaba sexy? Y el susurro dulce y provocativo de su voz sonaba tan delicioso en su oído que se mordió el labio porque el de él quedaba fuera de su alcance.

Cuanto más rápido se movía, más sólida se volvía su presencia. La tentaba con la lengua, casi incapaz de esperar su turno. “Aún no”, intentó decirle a él o quizá a sí misma, pero le faltaban las palabras. La única que logró emitir solo una tímida vez fue su nombre. Y de pronto él había desaparecido, aunque no en el olvido. Y ella se miró los dedos y se preguntó cómo era posible. Adiós al asco, la vergüenza y la inutilidad. Adiós a frotar furiosa e infructuosamente para acabar entumecida y frustrada. Adiós a las fantasías de medio pelo que rápidamente se tornaban en lágrimas y recuerdos de pesadilla. De pronto había funcionado. Así de fácil.

Le llevó un café a la oficina la mañana siguiente. Cuando él preguntó por qué y comenzó unos de sus soliloquios, ella evitó sus ojos, se sentó y logró mantenerse seria por poco.

—Venga, Tony. Bebe y calla.

Tony cogió el vaso con cautela y las cejas altas. Ojos preciosos, sonrisa seductora, dedos grandes y cuidadosos. Sí, habría sido mucho mejor.


End file.
